Drive It Like You Stole It
by Californication13
Summary: Scout and her friends own/work at an auto-shop. Kip's crew comes in to get a part for Eleanor,but it turns out that they'll have to wait for awhile.While there,Freb finds himself crushing on Scout.What he doesn't know is that she's crushing back.Big Time
1. Just A Quick Bio On The Main Characters

Name: Keeley Scout Winslow  
Nickname: Scout  
Age: 24  
Birthday: March 17  
Birthplace: Castlewood, Colorado  
Hometown: Castlewood, Colorado  
Current Location: Long Beach, California  
Ethnicity: white/Caucasian  
Heritage: Irish(but I don't have an accent...and I don't look like it)  
Education: high school...dropped out of college because it didn't teach me enough about what I like to do Occupation: Mechanic, restores cars...I work with my brother and our four friends at this big auto shop on a huge piece of land that we managed to pay for. There's also a house on the lot, and that's where we all live.  
Family: Mother-Leslie, Father-Jack(they live in Castlewood), Older brother -Tristan.  
Status: single  
Hair: medium-length blond hair  
Eyes: blue  
Favorite Car: Camaro  
Cars I Own: Yellow 1968 Chevrolet Camaro SS, White 1957 Cadillac Eldorado Brougham, and currently renovating a 1969 Chevrolet Camaro.

Name: Tristan Winslow  
Age: 26  
Birthday: November 4  
Education: high school  
Occupation: Mechanic, restores cars  
Hair: regular short-ish dark-brown/black hair  
Eyes: blue  
Favorite Car: Corvette  
Cars He Owns: 1966 Chevrolet Corvette, 1974 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray, 1989 Jaguar XJS

* * *

Our Friends:  
~Jaz Curtis(Age:25, short black hair w/ grey eyes, Fav. Car is Thunderbird)  
~Cat Sherwood(Age:24, medium-length brown/red hair w/brown eyes, Fav. Car is Jaguar)  
~Craig Richardson(Age:26, short shaggy brown hair w/ brown eyes, Fav. Car is Porsche)  
~ Steve Jacobson(Age: 26, short blond hair w/light blue eyes, Fav car is Mustang.


	2. Attics to Eden

I don't own Gone in 60 Seconds or any of the characters in that movie. I only own Scout, Tristan, Craig, Jaz, Steve, and Cat.

Oh yeah, I also don't own Madina Lake or the song I use in this chapter.

* * *

"Scout!!! It's time to get going!" Tristan yelled. I looked over behind me and nodded.

"So, how much will this be?" I asked Roger, the register man.

"Let's see...Sunshine Yellow Urethane Acrylic Paint, Gunmetal Grey Urethane Acrylic Paint, and Metallic Blue Acrylic Enamel Paint...that's 220 dollars" he answered. I'm glad that Ma and Dad still send Tristan and me checks every month, I couldn't afford all this paint _just_ from fixing cars. I spend more time with my own cars than with a customer's car.

"Seriously Scout, you waste too much money on paint. We hardly have any cars to work on in the first place." Steve said, walking up behind me.

"This coming from the person who spends so much money on parts for Mustangs, even though he does not own one?" I retorted, paying the cashier. I took the bag and receipt and walked out with Steve.

"Sorry if this sounds strange, but by any chance are you Keeley Winslow?" somebody asked me.

"Maybe...what did she do?" I asked. I turned around to see a blond guy who looked to be in his twenties.

"She just so happens to be one of my best friends from high school" he said.

"I had a lot of friends...which one are you?" I asked, causing Tristan to walk over and ask,"What about someone's friend?"

"Apparently I was friends with this guy" I said, motioning to "Blond guy"

"Puh-lease! You know you don't have any friends!" Tristan said, causing me to push him over onto the ground and also causing "Blond guy" to say, "Wow Scout. Looks like you can still beat your brother up, even though he's still older."

Then I finally realized it.

"Toby?" I asked. He smiled and said,"Well what does it look like to you?"

I squealed and ran to him, giving him a hug. "Whoa! Easy there Scout! That hurts!" Toby yelled.

"What? All I did was squeeze...What did you do?" I said, confused.

"Nothing! Nothing at all" he said, trying to avoid the subject.

"Toby I know you. Show me your chest..." I said. He sighed and took off his shirt, showing me some cloth wrapped over what looked liked to be a gunshot wound. I unwrapped it to see that my assumption was correct. "Toby! What have you gotten yourself into this time...and don't say nothing because you can not get shot while you are doing nothing" I said, slapping my forehead. "Well after you and Tristan left, I had to find somewhere to go. So I found this guy who needed help. You've heard of Memphis Raines, right"' he said. I nodded. Who hasn't heard of Memphis? He's the best car thief in Long Beach. I heard about him the moment Tristan and I moved here and we instantly idolized him. Heck, I've heard about him when we were still living in Colorado! "Well his brother, Kip, came to me. He heard about what I could do with a computer. He took this job from this guy and he screwed up big time. So Memphis came and fixed everything up. Then he got his old crew and my _newer_ crew, the one that Kip lead, and we all finished up the boost. But while Kip and Tumbler were picking up one of the 'ladies' as Memphis calls 'em, I sneaked in and ended up getting shot by the police." he finished.

"Damn it Toby, you sure know how to piss me off" I said, smiling and shaking my head. He laughed and said, '"Well I hear you, Tristan, and some buddies have a nice shop. Mind if we stop by? I know you are _dying _to meet your idol, and we kinda need some stuff for a car..."

"Sure, of course! Just have one of your buddies call us and just set up a time whenever. We aren't busy for...a couple weeks, I think. We don't get many people who pay us" I said, smiling sheepishly.

"What about the 200 dollars _somebody_ wasted on paint?" Steve yelled behind us.

"Shut up Steve, that isn't your business"' Tristan yelled back.

"I take it they don't know about your old job back in Colorado?'" Toby asked quietly.

"Nope, and we hopefully intend to keep it that way for awhile" Tristan said.

"Yeah, I don't plan on telling them until I have to." I said.

"Okay then...So I'll see you guys soon"' Toby said. I nodded and gave him Cat's card because I couldn't find one of mine. We got into the car and I braced myself for the questions...

"Who _was_ that?" Cat asked

"Why were you hugging him?" Craig said

"Why is that not my business?!" Steve asked, sounding offended.

"More importantly, why did he take off his shirt?" Jaz asked.

"'That' was my old friend Toby; I hugged him because I haven't seen him in forever; that isn't your business because it's not about you; and he took his shirt off cause I knew he got hurt and I wanted to see what happened. He and his buddies are coming tomorrow to get a part for someone's car. He might call Cat's cell because I couldn't find any of my cards so I just gave him hers." I said. They all agreed and made small talk on the way back. We arrived back home and I went into our shop (seeing as it was my shift). I went over to my '69 Camaro and started messing with colors, trying to figure out which color would look good on it. I walked over to the computer we had for work (but mostly for fun) and clicked on iTunes. After it loaded up, I decided to play "Let's Get Outta Here" by Madina Lake

"_This scene is divine  
Enemies, they start surrounding me  
Mostly in my head cause i swear  
I've never been so depressed_

_I can't stand anyone here  
I'm thinking, "let's just disappear,"  
And we'll roll the dice on a beach-front tropical paradise._

_I'm ready to go where palm trees always blow.  
I'm sick of this crowd,  
We are getting out! _

_I wanna go where there's no one we know  
Where stars glitter like a 70's disco  
Come on, come on, i say "let's get outta here!"  
We gotta go where we have no worries  
Wet beaches and dry martinis  
Come on, come on, let's get outta here.  
Let's get outta here._

_Maybe I'm going crazy.  
The mainstream never made any sense to me.  
Always on the outside looking in,  
But i swear that we're fitting in_

_They say we'll never make it._

_Truth is i couldn't care any less.  
I think the visions of grandure are the only gifts I'll ever have._

_We are getting out! _

_I wanna go where there's no one we know  
Where stars glitter like a 70's disco  
Come on, come on, i say "let's get outta here!"  
We gotta go where we have no worries  
Wet beaches and dry martinis  
Come on, come on, let's get outta here._

_I'm ready to go where palm trees always blow  
I'm sick of this crowd, we are getting out_

_I wanna go where there's no one we know  
Where stars glitter like a 70's disco  
Come on, come on, i say "let's get outta here!"  
We gotta go where we have no worries  
Wet beaches and dry martinis  
Come on, come on, i say "let's get outta here!"  
We gotta go where we live out loud  
You know we're sick of this crowd  
Come on, come on, let's get outta here.  
Let's get outta here  
Let's get outta here_"

By the end of that song, I figured out the color I was going to use on my Camaro- Omaha Orange. Luckily, we have that color in stock so I don't have to piss Steve off by going out and buying more. I heard the main phone ring and I went to answer it.

"Tetra Shot Auto Shop. This is Scout, how may I help ya?" I said.

"Yes...this is Donny Astricky. Do you have any appointments free today--Shut up Mirror Man! I'm trying to talk to the girl and I don't need to scare her off with all you yelling in the back...Sorry about them" he asked, then yelled, then said.

"Its okay, my buddies here are worse than him. And yes, we are free all day." I said, laughing.

"That's great. Guys, they're free! *cheering in background* Can we just come whenever?"

"Sure go ahead, we'll be here. See you soon!" I said. He said his goodbye and I went over to the house. I walked in the door and grabbed my handy dandy bullhorn.

"Tetra Shop employees! We got ourselves a job! Donny Astricky and, from what it seems, his friends are coming soon to get their car fixed or something." I yelled. I heard a stampede of feet coming down. We got into the shop and went to the places we always go to when we're working in the shop. Tristan made his way to the section we call "Tires and Wheelies" and started messing around with his '66 Corvette that he "conveniently" put next to him, Steve and Jaz went to the section we know as "Parts and Junk" and emptied the bag of tools they got from the store, Craig went over to "Car Care Country" and put on the uniform shirt that we never use, and Cat and I went over to the section we know as " The Artists' Paint Shop". We waited for what seemed like forever, and then we heard the door open. I looked over from the desk I was currently laying on and immediately jumped up. "Hey! Welcome to Tetra Shot...I'm Scout; what can I do ya for?" I said, to some guy in a leather jacket who was looking at some tires. He turned around and I just about stopped breathing. Here, in front of me, was _the_Memphis Raines. "Do you have headlights for a 1967 Shelby GT500?" he asked.

"Uh..." was all I could manage. Then I saw Toby walk over with who I'm guessing was the rest of his crew and said, "Everyone, this is Scout. The mastermind I told you about"

Everyone looked over to me surprised.

"_Her?_ She looks like a 16 year old!" an overly-muscular guy said.

"Add 8 years to that, and then you would be right." I said, smirking. His eyes widened a bit and then he walked over to me and said, "In _that_ case, I'm Tumbler".

"You have got to be kidding me" I muttered, then smiled as I shook his hand. A woman and some other guy then walked up. "Hi, I'm Sway and this here is Sphinx. He doesn't really talk" she said. _Hmm...thats not creepy at all. _"Hey. I'm Scout, and these are my buddies" I said, and shook her hand. "Sphinx" nodded at me in a greeting and I nodded back. Then a guy who looked like he was my height walked up and said, "Hey, I'm Mirror Man!"  
I tried to bite back my laughter. "Is that even a name?" I asked.

"You bet your ass it is!" he said, laughing. I laughed back and then walked over to Memphis, feeling braver. "Hi, I'm Scout...but I think you know that already." I said.

"Yeah...I'm Memphis and this here's my younger brother, Kip" I shook his hand and walked over to Kip. "So..._you're_ the one who got Toby shot!" I said, smiling menacingly.

"Yep that's me! But it wasn't my fault...How was I supposed to know that he snuck in?" he said.

"Heh...you act just like me...You're pretty cool" I said, acting normal again. After him, I met Donny aka the guy on the phone, and Otto Halliwell. "Wait...where did Freb go?" Mirror Man said.

"FREB?!" Craig, Cat, Jaz, Steve and Tristan said at the same time, bursting out laughing.

"He's still outside, trying to coax Hemi to come out of the car..." Otto said.

"Hemi? Who's that?" I asked. Then I felt something jump on me. I turned around and my mouth was wide open.

"That is the biggest Mastiff I've ever seen" I muttered, crouching down to pet the dog.

"Yep this is Hemi. He loves to eat license plates and sometime car keys, so watch out. He's very stubborn though" Otto said.

"Hell yeah he's stubborn! He wouldn't leave the car until he heard you say his name, Otto!" someone said. I looked from where I was sitting on the floor and noticed a new pair of feet. _This must be Freb_...

"Oh Freb, this here on the floor is Scout." Toby said, pointing at me.

"Yeah, hey, how ya doing? I'd come and greet you but I kinda need help getting up." I said.

"Sure no problem." Freb said, holding his hand out. I grabbed it and he helped me up. When I was finally on my feet, I said, "Thanks..._Now_, I'm Scout. Nice to meet you!" I said, turning around to get a better look at him.

"Hey, I'm Freb." he said, shaking my hand.

_Oh....wow...._

* * *

  
So that was it! I am so sorry it took so long. I had to watch Gone in 60 Seconds a few times so I could get some inspiration and I hae some great ideas for this story. I want to thank **toshiba27 and ILuvOdie **for putting this story on their Story Alert, **Scarlet Moon ****At Midnight **putting me on Author Alert and for reviewing, and **Nekokitten1123 **for reviewing. If any of you readers have things you want to see in the story or if you have questions, put them in a review! Thanks  
-**Californication13**


End file.
